Note Book
by Picup
Summary: [Oneshot][AthrunCagalli AsuCaga] Athrun Zala never realized what the Representative of Orb liked to do during meetings, and in her office.  It all started with a plain, green note book...


Disclaimer: Picup does not own Gundam Seed saddly enough...

---

Athrun Zala always wondered if the Representative of Orb liked to write.

Of course, others would think she liked to read, because of the immense amount of paperwork she was given. That wasn't the case, because she normally placed it in his hands, commanding him to read it for her. She would then go back to her desk, pull out a plain green notebook, and open it. Athrun never got to see what she was doing because he was reluctantly reading a boring piece of paperwork.

He also noticed that she liked to take this notebook with her to various places, one being to meetings – much to Kisaka's dismay. Luckily for Athrun, Kisaka was victorious in the heated brawl he had with Cagalli and forced her to leave it behind before dragging her off to her noon scheduled meeting.

Athrun was also lucky that he didn't have to attend it, and this opened up the opportunity to just get a glimpse of why the blonde was so interested in this notebook.

The clock struck 12:30 as a certain navy-haired coordinator popped his head in the desolated office of the Representative of Orb. The blinds were shut, though streams of sunlight were able to bypass the obstacle, lighting small portions of the desk. Athrun thought it was safe enough as he crept into the office, shutting the door behind him. He strolled over to the desk, his emerald eyes trying to find its target, as an amused grin formed on his lips.

Kisaka must've made Cagalli clean her desk, because everything seemed to be neat, tidy, and in order. His eyes flickered as he found his target lying at the corner of the desk. He swore he thought the book was screaming "Open me!!" at him.

That was, until he opened the first page, and was met with a giant skull, angry faces, and a gun pointed right at him. The words **DO NOT CONTINUE** were written clearly across the page. Athrun was ready to dispose of the book at once, but reassured himself that drawings couldn't come to life and pummel him. He flipped to the next page, finding himself face to face with what he assumed was a journal entry.

"…_I have to say, I, er…like the color of this notebook. I admit, green is one of my favorite colors, and it also reminds me of his eyes…"_

"His eyes, huh Cagalli?"

He laughed quietly to himself, his grin of amusement returning, as he continued to flip through the notebook.

Athrun was much immersed in the simple green notebook. It wasn't like a diary or a journal like he originally thought. It contained a variety of things, from notes about meetings, to amusing drawings and scribbles (one being a chibi Strike Rouge blasting a certain purple-haired man into bits). He flipped to the end of the notebook. His eyes widened at the sight, but he was quickly distracted as he heard the clearing of a throat from behind him.

"And what are you looking at, Mister?"

He hastily threw down the notebook, looking behind him, and was met with fiery, amber eyes.

Athrun was way too immersed in the notebook to notice that the Representative had returned, much less get behind him without him noticing.

"I, uh…"

"Cat got your tongue? Tch. Go and get me my lunch, or someone is going to be out of a job."

Athrun mumbled a quiet 'yes, ma'am' before he high-tailed it out of the office. Cagalli just grumbled, exhausted from the meeting, and hungry due to the lack of food. She collapsed on her chair, reaching for her notebook.

"Wonder what that idiot was looking at anyways… There isn't anything too interesting…"

Her eyes bulged as she stared down in horror at what page was opened. She felt her face heat up as her hand clenched into a fist, and an angry bellow escaped her lips:

"**ATHRUN ZALA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

---

Athrun sneezed as he was making his way to the cafeteria. Maybe Dearka and his stupid superstitions were right, someone was talking about him…

Another amused grin played on his lips as he thought about what he saw in that green notebook. He never knew Cagalli was such a drawer of detail.

After all, that drawing, that involved them in an explicit kiss, was very well portrayed.

---

A/N: Hey every one of the Gundam Seed Fan Fiction section.

It's Picup! x)

Yeah, so I liked this piece... Very uhm, I dunno. I can't describe it Dx

Any ways, this goes out to Smokey-eyed-Beauty because it's my piece of the Fan Fiction trade.

So.

HAPPY FAN FICTION TRADE TO YOU!

Uhm.

I dunno what else to say...

Ehh... I'll just catch every one later xD

-rolls-


End file.
